1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a swimming pool skimming device.
2. Description of the Invention
A problem faced by swimming pool owners with limited time to maintain their pools is that of collecting and removing floating leaves and other debris from the pool surface. A number of pool skimming devices designed to address this problem have been proposed and are in use with greater or lesser degrees of success. However, one of the main drawbacks experienced with the majority of the known skimming devices is the necessity for them to be fixed to the wall of the swimming pool. This generally requires holes to be drilled into the wall, often below the water level. This in turn necessitates at least partial emptying of the pool with a good deal of inconvenience and wastage of water.
The specification of South African patent 95/3297 describes a pool skimming device which does not require holes to be drilled in the wall of the swimming pool. Skimming devices of the type described in the specification of this patent have been found to operate quite well in practice. It is nevertheless thought that a simpler design and more efficient skimming of leaves and other floating debris is possible.